thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bree Riverbuck
Bree Riverbuck is a tribute made by Biel1458. She cannot be used without permission Information Name: Bree Riverbuck Age: 18 District: 12 Gender: Female Personality: Bree simply isn`t reliable. She can stab you in the back any time she wants, and you`ll even know what hit you. Bree is sometimes closed and likes to be alone during most of the time, sho she often hides in the woods that suround her district. Weapon: Blowgun, stealth, dagger Height: 5`6 Strenghts: Hiding, survival, hunting, swimming, stealing, sword combat Weaknesses: Fishing, throwing knives, making friends Fears: Death Interview strategy: Answer the questions thanking her family and her few friends, but most of all being smart and honest. She`ll tri to be the friendly girl next door. Bloodbath strategy: No Participation Games strategy: Stay with her alliance untill after the feast Backstory: Bree was born as the older daughter of the District 12`s merchandise founder. Her mother died after gaving Bree birth, but in her early states of life, Bree didn`t feel bad about her mother`s death, but after entering school, she started to be bullied and became depressed, so she started to blame herself for her mother`s death, so she often was screaming or crying because of it, and since she was friendless, she spent most of her time in the woods, hunting rabbits with a blowgun and finishing them off with a dagger. This was how Bree passed most of her life, but she hunted only once a week, in the other 6 days of the week she just lay on the grass and watches the sky and the animals running around her. Unfortunatelly, one day she had a discussion with her father and left home to live in the Seam, but she wasn`t accepted by her bullies, who lived there, so she started to live in the woods. After walking during days deep into the woods, Bree saw a small, abandoned cabin and entered the place. There were lots of pictures and books of the girl who lived there, and Bree was really interested about that girl`s story, so she started to study the pictures, but her main surprise was an old diary, laying under the cabin`s bed. She discovered that the girl who build that house, Mariann, was a 17 years old girl from District 13 who lived in the dark days, and was able to escape her district during the final bombing and started to live in District 12`s woods. In the diary, the last note was "I'll live the house to hunt, but i heard some noises this morning, i'm afraid, but i'm also starving, so i need to find food". Since that was the last note of the diary, Bree assumed that Mariann was found and killed in the forest by the "noise", possibly a mutt or a peacekeeper. Bree was angry with the Capitol, for killing Mariann, so at the reaping day she returned her district. She heard the female's name being called: "Charlotte Morgan" (that was one of her bullies). Despite hating that girl, Bree wanted to do something, so she volunteered, certain that she'll win and revenge Mariann's death. Most of Bree's classmates laugh at her after the volunteering, but Bree wasn't angry or sad, she was happy. After the conclusion of the reapings, Bree's father visited her and said that he loves her, and for Bree's surprise, Charlotte also visited her and started crying, asking for Bree the reason for saving her, since she was always Bree's main enemy. Bree only said that she needed to do that, do that for Mariann. "I need to do this. If i win, i'll revenge her, but if i lose, my future will consist in resting with my mom and Mariann, my best friend that lived centuries ago."- Bree's thoughts after volunteering for the Hunger Games Family: Clark Riverbuck (father) Stella Maris Riverbuck (deceased mother) Token: A necklace with one of Mariann's pictures. In this picture, Mariann is hunting with a blowgun, Bree's first-choice weapon. Victims: TBA Participations Xbilliex`s 235th Hunger Games- The grand deception (i`m kinda sad she isn`t in her proper district, because in these games she is resembling District 11, but i hope she go far in these games) Pippycat`s 76th Annual Hunger Games: Unfinished Haraigoshi`s 401st Hunger Games: Sign-ups (started today) Gallery Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Characters Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:District 12 Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Biel1458